conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Terwene/es
English•Español 'Clasificación' Terwene es una LAI (Lengua Auxiliar Internacional) basada en parte en la gramática del esperanto (con influencia del chino), pero con palabras de origen principalmente de los cinco idiomas más hablados: chino (mandarín), inglés, español, hindi y árabe. Es un idioma SVO aglutinativo a posteriori, ''aunque más inclinado a los idiomas aislantes que otros idiomas aglutinantes como el esperanto. 'Fonología' Terwene usa todas las letras del alfabeto latino básico. El acento cae siembre el la anteúltima sílaba. 'Consonantes' 'Vocales' 'Sistema de escritura' '''Fonotáctica' Las palabras pueden terminar en vocales, semivocales, o las siguientes consonantes: d, f, h, l, m, n, r, s, x, z, j. ''Las raíces no deberían terminar en más de una consonantes. También, conjuntos de consonantes complicados deben ser evitados (como tres consonantes juntas o dos semivocales en la misma sílaba), así como consonantes sordas y sonoras juntas. 'Gramática' 'Pronombres' En la tercera persona no hay distinción de género, pero sí hay distinción entre "personas" y otras cosas. Esto se puede interpretar de varias maneras. Usualmente, se usa palabra "hi" para humanos y "so" para cualquier otra cosa. Pero más generalmente "hi" puede usarse para cualquier cosa capaz de comunicarse, aunque también puede usarse para animales, plantas u objetos inanimados por razones de estilo, como al hablar sobre las mascotas. Los pronombres plurales se forman añadiendo -men al pronombre singular. "Mi" viene de todos los idiomas europeos donde aparece, como en español, inglés, italiano, etc. "Tu" viene del español, y también aparece en otros idiomas europeos como "du" en alemán. "Hi" viene del inglés "he" (él) y del árabe "hi" (ella). -men viene del chino. 'Sustantivos' Los sustantivos normales terminan en -e en la forma singular. El plural se forma añadiendo -s. Aparte de eso, los sustantivos no cambian, pero pueden ser combinados con otras palabras para formar nuevos significados. 'Verbos' Los verbos terminan en -ar en infinitivo, esta terminación se reemplaza para expresar otros tiempos o modos. Los verbos tienen cinco sufijos que se usan para crear un montón de verbos diferentes desde unos pocos verbos originales. * '-awr da al verbo más duración, si el verbo significa una acción instantánea, entonces añadir este sufijo generalmente lo hace significar el resultado de esa acción. Ejemplos: ** kahar = decir --> kahawrar = hablar ** har = tener --> hawrar = ser dueño/a ** visar = ver --> visawrar = mirar/observar * 'ek '''da al verbo un sentido más instantáneo o significa el comienzo de una acción ** ranar = correr --> ranekar = salir corriendo ** siar = saber --> siekar = aprender (empezar a saber) ** karar = hacer --> karekar = hacer repentinamente ** har = tener --> hekar = obtener/conseguir ** dormar = dormir --> dormekar = dormirse * '-end le da el significado de la culminación de la acción ** canar = ir --> canendar = llegar ** dormar = dormir --> dormendar = despertarse * '-if '''hace al verbo transitivo si no lo era, en caso contrario lo hace significar "causar que alguien haga X" ** dormekar = dormirse --> dormekifar = dormir a alguien ** dormendar = despertarse --> dormendifar = despertar a alguien ** ekar = comenzar --> ekifar --> comenzar algo ** folar = caer --> folifar --> dejar caer * -'''es '''solo se usa en verbos transitivos para hacerlos intransitivos o reflexivos ** teycar = sostener --> teycesar = sostenerse ** teycekar = agarrar --> teycekesar = agarrarse '''El modo condicional' Este modo se expresa usando la terminación -ox, la cual no cambia según el tiempo. Este modo representa verbos en español como "haría", "hiciera", "sería", "fuese", etc. * Si mi si'ox' xenu, mi labor'ox' = Si supiera como, trabajaría En español es posible expresar tiempo pasado del modo condicional usando el verbo "haber", pero en Terwene esto también se expresa con -ox, pero la oración puede contener información extra para hacerlo más claro. * Si mi si'ox', mi labor'ox datim' = Si hubiera sabido, habría trabajado (en ese momento) Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo este "tiempo pasado del modo condicional" se usa en español para expresar algo que debería o podría haberse hecho pero no lo fue. En estos casos Terwene usa el pasado. * Mi pixw'el' no manqar so, tan mi karel = No debería (debía) comer eso, pero lo hice * Mi abl'el' ranar, tan mi no karel = Yo podría (podía/pude) haber corrido, pero no lo hice Participios El participio activo es la raíz del verbo más el sufijo -ant- y una terminación correspondiente a su función. El pasivo se forma en cambio con -ad-: Adjectivos y adverbios Los adjetivos terminan con -a. Pueden coincidir en número con los sustantivos añadiendo -s, pero no es obligatorio y solo se recomienda cuando puede prevenir malentendidos serios, por ejemplo cuando el sustantivo no aparece en la oración. Los adverbios terminan en -o y no coinciden en número. 'Sintaxis' Posesión La poseción (o a veces relación) se muestra usando la partícula "te", que viene del chino "de" y funciona de la misma manera, que es la manera opuesta del español "de". Por ejemplo: * Mi te awte = Mi auto * Hi swan Luke te penge = Ella es amiga de Lucas * Dome swan tumen te = La casa es de ustedes * (Data) womire, xenule te dome swan ega, swan mi te penge = El hombre, cuya casa es grande, es mi amigo Preguntas Las preguntas del tipo SÍ/NO (o preguntas que dan opciones para responder) son creadas añadiendo la particula ma al final de la oración. * Tu swan bona = Eres buena * Tu swan womise ma? = ¿Eres buena? Ma también puede usarse en oraciones negativas * Tu no swan aytire ma? = No eres padre, o sí? Las preguntas que dan las respuestas posibles usualmente usan el conector "xor" que es básicamente un "o exclusivo" de lógica (significa que puedes elegir una de las opciones pero no más de una). Ejemplos: * Tu volan kafe xor cate ma? = ¿Quieres café, o té? En esa oración se expresa explícitamente que puedes elegir café o té pero no ambos. * (Ya,) kafe. = (Sí,) café. * (Ya,) cate. = (Sí,) té. * Naha, xyexe. = Ninguno, gracias. En cambio, si el hablante quiere dar la opción de elegir más de una opción, debe usar el conector "or" que es un "o inclusivo". Por ejemplo: * Tu volan late, sukre or otre in tu te kafe ma? = ¿Quieres leche, azúcar u otra cosa en tu café? ** Ya, late. = Sí, leche. ** No, nahe. = No, nada. ** Ya, amba = Sí, ambas. Otras preguntas se hacen con correlativos xen-. A diferencia de muchos idiomas, pero en coincidencia con el chino, el orden de las preguntas no necesita modificarse para hacer la pregunta, la palabra con xen- se coloca justo donde iría la respuesta. Por ejemplo: * Tu manqan xene? = ¿Qué estás comiendo? (¿Tú comes qué?) * Tu swan xenule te aytise? = ¿De quién eres madre? (¿Tú eres madre de quién?) Orden de las palabras Orden básico El Terwene sigue el orden SVO (sujeto verbo objeto), pero también se permite OSV (el orden de Yoda) y VSO. Se permiten estos tres órdenes porque es el máximo que se puede permitir y que permite siempre diferenciar el sujeto del objeto. La regla general es "el más cercano a la izquierda del verbo, es el sujeto". Se eligió SVO porque es el orden más usado en el mundo, incluyendo los tres idiomas más grandes. Apart from order, there is nothing differentiating subject from object, so even pronouns stay the same when they are the object of the sentence: * Mi aman tu = I love you * Hi aman hi = She/He loves him/her * Mimen visel himen = We saw them Adjectives and other modifiers Adjectives are usually placed before the noun they modify, but if it doesn't create misunderstanding, it is allowed to put them after the noun. When there are two adjectives for one noun, they can be placed together before or after the noun, they can be separated by the noun, by the word for and "he" or by nothing at all. * Sundara fasta womise / Womise sundara fasta / Sundara womise fasta / Sundara he fasta womise / Womise sundara he fasta = The/a beautiful, fast woman In general modifiers are written before what they modify. Articles There is no specific indefinite (the) or definite article (a, an) but the number "wan" (one) can be used if necessary as infefinite article, for example there are words which can be either countable or uncountable, adding "wan" states that it is being used as countable: * Mi manqan mafe = I eat (the) apple (maybe one, maybe a slice, maybe many) * Mi manqan wan mafe = I eat an apple * Mi manqan mafes = I eat (the) apples Instead there are words that can't be be either countable or uncountable, in those cases "wan" should be avoided: * Mi swan wome = I am a/the person The definite article does not exist because its usage would vary depending on the speaker's mother tongue, it doesn't exist in very important languages such as Chinese and Russian, so for the sake of simplicity Terwene doesn't have it either. Por example let's look at comparisons. The words for comparative and superlative are "mas" (more) and "mos" (most), and the word for "than" is "ke": * Mi swan mas bona ke tu = I'm better than you * Mi swan mas tala ke tu = I'm taller than you * Hi swan mas sundara ke tu = She's more beautiful than you * Hi swan mos sundara = He is the most beautiful But there is other way to say the superlative: * Hi swan mas sundara ke tutules = Hi is more beautiful than everyone Numbers Numbers are combines just like in Chinese: * 10: deg * 20: dosdeg * 30: sandeg * 400: kwarpay * 800: copay * 9 000: naw mil * 323 456: sanpay dosdeg san mil kwarpay kwindeg sey After 999 999 there are words created in a similar way to "million", "billion", "trillion" but more regularly: number + ilye. Terwene follows the same scale English does, each new word adds 3 zeros. Unlike English, the word "wan" can be omitted just like it is done for "deg", "pay" and "mil". * pay = one hundred * mil = one thousand * wanilye = one million * dos wanilye's '= two million * sif dosilye's' = seven billion Ordinal numbers are created adding -a. Other endings give other useful meanings: * wana = first * pay dosdeg coa = one hundred twenty eighth * wanao = firstly / in the first place * doso = in pair/s * dego = in groups of ten * ... The reflexive pronoun Terwene has the reflexive pronoun "sef" which is used for all the other pronouns. These are its uses: * To make the sentence reflexive for any pronoun: ** Mi limpyan sef = I wash/bath myself ** Tu manqoydan sef = You feed yourself * To specify or emphasize who is the owner of something: ** Hi visel (hi te) sef dome = He saw his own house ** Mi aman (mi te) sef fratise = I love my own sister * As a root for word building: ** sefaje = property ** mortar = to die; morta = dead; morte = death; mortoydar = to kill; mortoyde = an assassination; --> sefmortoydar = to suicide; sefmortoydar = a suicide Comparison * Comparative: ''' ** Hi swan mas bona ke tu = He is better than you ** Hi swan kimas tala ke tu = He is less tall than you * '''Superlative: ** Hi swan mos bona inter tutules/fro Argentine/de data oge = Shee is the best one among everyone/from Argentina/of that group ** Hi swan kimos tala = She is the least tall * Equals: Hi swan (datu) sundara xenu tu = She is beautiful like you Subordinate sentences Subordinate sentences use either xen- correlatvies, or if no xen- correlative works, they use the particle ke * With xen correlatives the word order usually becomes OSV ** Mi no sian(,) xener hi swan = I don't know where he is ** Mi komprenan kos xene hi karel date = I understand why he did that ** Hi swan wome xenule te dome swan blodala = She is the person whose house is red * To connect sentences that can't be connected by a xen- word, the particle "ke" is used ** Mi sian ke hi swan in sef dome = I know he's in his own house ** Mi komprenan ke date no swan ibla = I understand that's not possible ** Mi no sian ke hi swan in sef dome = I didn't know whether she was in her house * It is allowed to used "ke" instead of some xen- words when the meaning is clear ** Hi swan wome ke dorman hoer (xenule dorman) = he is the person who sleeps here 'Lexicon' Passing from one word type to another Changing the ending of a word can change its meaning from verb to noun, noun to adjective/adverb, and so on. Let's look what usually happens to the meaning: * Adj to verb: the verb usually becomes the transitive verb "to make something Xadj" ** gara = warm --> garar = to heat * Verb to adj: adjective for things that are used or necessary to do or related to the action of the verb ** manqar = to eat --> manqa = for eating/related to eating * Verb to noun: this noun usually is the name of the action of the verb, but can also be the process of the verb: ** manqar = to eat --> manqe = a meal ** dormar = to sleep --> dorme = sleep (noun) * Noun to verb: this verb is usually the action that is done with the noun ** martile = hammer --> martilar = to (use a) hammer * Adj to noun: the name of the quality of the adjective most probably ** sundara = beautiful --> sundare = beauty ** kisundara = ugly --> kisundare = ugliness ** fasta = fast --> faste = velocity ** ega = big --> ege = size ** tala = tall --> tale = height * Noun to adj: usually "related to noun" or "for noun" ** cate = tea --> cata = for tea *** cata peye = a cup for tea ** myawe = cat --> myawa = for cats Correlatives Correlatives are special words which consist of certain beginnings and endings and are ordered in a table. "cos -e" and "-a leye" are in the table to explain how they are formed and used because they are common correlatives, but they are not technically their own correlatives, but derived from other correlatives. This system can be used to create new ones too. The specific words for some of the horizontal meanings are: * ime = moment (this is also a suffix) * ere = place (this is also a suffix) * kose = reason * xenoe = way * ose = quantity/amount * ule = individual (used like "dude" but gender neutral) * leye = type/kind/class Examples of correlatives in use * -a ** Tu legan xena kitabe? = Which book are you reading? ** Data dome swan mi te = That house is mine ** Tu legel hoa kitabe ma? = Have you read this book? ** Tu legon soma kitabe ma? = Will you read some book? ** Kituta dyere karox date = No animal would do that ** Mi legox tuta kitabe = I would read every book ** Baha dyeres manqan rowe = Many animals eat meat ** Kibaha kitabes swan bona = Few books are good ** Mi volan otra kitabe = I want another book ** Mi volan legar renha kitabe = I want to read any book * -e ** Date swan xene? = What is that? ** Hoe swan awte = This is a car ** Swan some sor tawile ma? = Is there bread on the table? ** Mi karel kitute! = I did nothing! ** Tute swan kibona hoer = Everything is bad here ** Mi volan bahe = I want many things ** Mi volan kibahe = I want few things ** Tu volan otre ma? = Do you want another thing? ** Renhe swox bona hoim = Anything would be good now * -er ** Mi te awte swan xener? = Where is my car? ** Mi naskel dater = I was born there ** Swan pane hoer = There is bread here ** Mi sercendos mi te kitabe somer = I'll find my book somewhere ** Mi te kitabe swan kituter = My book is nowhere ** Mi dormel tuter = I've slept everywhere ** Mi canel baher = I've gone to many places ** Mi ablox canar (to) kibaher = I could go to few places ** Mi volan canar otrer = I want to go to other place ** Dormed renher = Sleep anywhere * -im ** Mimen xenim manqon? = When will we eat? ** Datim mi xidel = Then I knew ** Hocaned hoim! = Come now! ** Tu somim hocanel to Argentine ma? = Have you come to Argentina? ** Mi kitutim dorman = I never sleep ** Mi tutim amon tu = I'll always love you ** Mi bahim canel (to) dater = I've gone there many times ** Mi kibahim canel (to) dater = I've gone there few times ** Hi canon otrim = She will go in other moment ** Hocaned (to) hoer renhim = Come here at any time * kos -e ** Kos xene tumen karel date? = Why did you do that? ** Kos date mi no canox to Mehike = Because of that I wouldn't go to Mexico ** Mi no dormel bono kos hoe = I didn't sleep well because of this ** Mi kos some no sercendel mi te awte = For some reason I haven't found my car ** Kos kitute mi karox date = For no reason I'd do that ** Mi aman hi kos tute = I love her for every reason ** Mi aman hi kos bahe = I love him for many reasons ** Mi canox kos kibahe = I'd go for few reasons ** Mi karox date kos otre, no cos date = I'd do that for another reason, but not beacuse of that ** Hi manqan kos renhe = He eats for any reason * -u ** Tumen xeno karel date? = How did you do that? ** Hi swan dato tala xeno sef aytire = He is as tall as his father ** Hoo oni karan keykes = This is how one makes cakes ** Somo hi no komprenel = Somehow he didn't understand ** Kituto mi karox date = No way I would do that ** Mi dormel tuto = I've slept in every way ** Mi ablan canar baho = I can go in many ways ** Mi ablox canar kibaho = I could go in few ways ** Mimen ablan canar otro ma? = Can we go in another way ** Tu ablan hocanar renho, tan hocaned = You can come in any way, but go * -os ** Tu kowmel xenos pane? = How much bread did you buy ** Mi necesan datos = I need that amount ** Hoos kafe no swan sufica = This amount of coffe is not enough ** Mi necesan somos kafe = I need some amount of coffee ** Mi han kitutos kafe = I have no coffee ** Mi han tutos kafe = I have all of the coffee ** Mi han bahos kafe = I have a great amount of coffee ** Mi han kibahos kafe = I have a small amount of coffee ** Mi han otros kafe, no data = I have another amount of coffe, not that one ** Mi xihwox renhos date = I'd like any amount of that * -ule(s) ** Xenules swan datules? = Who are those? ** Datule swan mi te frate = That one is my brother ** Houles swan mi te penges = These ones are my friends ** Somule karel date = Someone did that ** Kitutule karox date = Nobody would do that ** Mi aman tutule(s) = I love everyone ** Bahules manqan pane = Many people eat bread ** Kibahules konan mi = Few people know me ** Otrule hocanendel, no hi = Someone else arrived (here), not her ** Renhule ablan karar data = Anyone can do that * -a leye (de) ** Tu han xena leye de awte? = What type of car do you have? ** Tu han data leye de awte ma? = Do you have that type of car? ** Tu konan tuta hoa leyes de pane ma? = Do you know every one of these types of bread? ** Soma leyes de dyeres manqan rowe = Some types of animals eat meat ** Mi han naha leye de pane = I have no typo of bread ** Mi han tuta leye de pane = I have every kind of bread ** Mi han baha leyes de cate = I have many types of tea ** Mi han kibaha leyes de kafe = I have few types of coffee ** Mi no han data leye, tan mi han otra leye = I don't have that type, but I have another type ** Renha leye swon sufica = Any type will be enough Days, months and years The name of the days is created in a similar way to Chinese and Portuguese, with numbers. Months too. Monday is considered the first day of the week. The system is really simple: number + a (for ordinal number) + rote. There are two words for "day" in Terwene, one with the meaning of "rotation" for the 24 h day (rote), and one which represents the hours of light of one day (sole), which also means "Sun". Months are created the same way but with the word "lune" which means both "moon" and "month". And weeks are lun+av+e, meaning "a fraction of moon". The word for year is "yare". The order of dates is dd/mm/yyyy, let's see some examples: * Mi naskel ces sana hore he dosave dosarote degwana (rote) de kwaralune wan naw naw co ** I was born at 3:30 Tuesday the 20th of April 1998 * Mi dormel dum lunave = I slept during one week You may wonder "what happens between 1st and 7th of every month? because "Wanarote" is "Monday", not "first day of the month"". Well, most probably one would say just "wana" (first) to refer to the date and "Wanarote" to say "Monday", but also one could put the adjective after the word "rote wana" to make it clear that it's not "Wanarote", or hope context would clarify it, for example if you say "wana rote de Kwaralune", it clearly doesn't mean "Monday of April", it can only mean "1st of April". Common phrases * Haye = Hi/Hello * Bona rote = Good day (at any time) * Bona sole = Good day (during daytime) * Bona kisole = Good night * Bona morne = Good morning * Bona kimorne = Good afternoon * Til sun = See you soon * Kihaje = Bye * Xyexe = Thank you * Kixyexe = You're welcome * Preye = Please * Boncanende = Welcome * Tu swan xenule? = How are you? (sing.) * Tumen swan xenules? = How are you? (pl.) * Bono, he tu(men)? = Good, and you? * Bona manqare! = Bon appetit! * Helse! = Health! Prepositions Important note: when prepositions are used alone (they are not working as prepositions), it is recommended to place them at the end of the sentence or in the place where they create the least misunderstandings, or a comma is placed after to representing a rather long silence. To “to” direction * Hi hocanon to urbe = she will come to the city * Hi kahawran to himen = he speakes to them Ces '''“at” relatively in the same position but not exactly * Mi te penge swan ces porde = my friend is at the door * Mi te frate swan ces tawile = mi brother is at the table * Hi swan ces angle = she is at the corner '''Fro “from”, position or time * Mi canel fro angle to mia dome = I went from the corner to my house * Himen swan kronules fro wan naw naw co = They are kings from 1998 * Hi swan fro Argentine = She is from Argentina * So swan fro arbaje = It is made of wood Te “ 's ” possession * Luke te kitabe = Luke's book * Hoa awte swan egestudere te = This is the university's car De “of” shows some relation or expreses quantity * Kitabere de urbe (Urbe te kitabere) = the city's library (not necessarily owned by the city) * Peye de kafe = a cup of coffee (a cup full of coffee) Dum '''“during/while” * Dum mi manqel, hi trinkel = While I was eating, he was drinking * Mi no futan dum mornes = I don't walk during the mornings '''In “in” necessarily inside, can be metaphoric or figurative * Mi residan in data dome = I live in that house * Mi estudan in wan egestudere = I study in a university * Tu swan in xor kiin ma? = Are you inside or outside? Kiin '"outside" * Tu swan kiin dome ma? = Are you out of the house? * Mimen caned (to) kiin = Let's go outside '''Til '"until” both for time and place * Mi manqel til nawa hore = I ate until 9:00 * Mimen raned til dome! = Let's run up to the house! '''Ko “con” * Mi manqan mafes ko frutakwe = I eat apples with juice * Ko tu mi swan mas bone = With you I'm better * Hi residan ko hi te frates = He lives with his siblings Kiko '''“sin” * Mi trinkan kafe kiko late = I drink coffee without milk '''Par “para” * Mi karel hoe par tu = I did this for you * Hi karan keykes par kikowmar = I make cakes for selling * Peye par uvalkole = a cup/glass for wine Kos '''“because (of)” * Kos date mi no kowman mafes = Because of that I don't buy apples * Hi no hocanon kos hi te kihelse = She won't come because of her illnes * Mi no manqan kos mi ne xihwan date = I'm not eating because I don't like that '''Xya “under” * Wan womihe swan xya tawile = A boy is under the table * Mi canel to xya tawile = I went under the table * Hi swan xya = He is below Sor “on” * Swan mafes sor tawile = There are apples on the table Super "over" over something but not touching it * Tayres udanan super mimen te awte = Birds fly over our car Tayti '“instead” * Mi trinkan tayti tu = I drink instead of you * Mi trinkan tayti manqar = I drink instead of eating * Tayti, tu manqan = Instead, you eat '''Amam '"in front of" place * Mi swan amam tu te dome = I am in front of your house 'Kiamam '"behind" * Mi swan kiamam tu = I'm behind you 'Pre '"before" only for time * Premorne = early morning * Mi naskel pre baha tempe = I was born a long time ago * Pre mi dormekel mi manqel = Before I fell asleep, I ate * Pre dormekar mi manqel = Before falling asleep, I ate * Mi kitutim sentel date pre = I'd never felt that before 'Pos '"after" only for time * Pos dormendar mi manqel = After waking up, I ate * Pos mi dormendel mi manqel = After I woke up, I ate * Mi karon date pos = I'll do that after/later '''Pas "next to" * Mi swan pas awte = I am next to a car * Xene swan pas tu? = What is next to you? Far "far from/far/away" * Mi swan far = I am far * Date swan far mimen = That is far from us * Caned far! = Go away! Kifar '"near/nearby" * Mi swan kifar tu = I'm near you * Mimen caned somer kifar = Let's go somwhere nearby * Data kifara kafere swan bona = That nearby cafe is good '''Haw '"about" * Tu sian haw xene? = What do you know about 'Tra '"through" * Tra venteporde incanan vente = Through the window enters wind 'Cirki '"around" * Cirki sandeg = around thirty * Cirkicanar = to go around * Cirki dome swan awtes = Around the house there are cars '''Inter "between/among" * Internatyona = international * Mi swan inter arbes = I'm between the trees Anti '''"against" * Anti kihelse = against (for) an illnes * Anti mure = against the wall * Mi swan anti tu = I'm against you '''Per "by/using" * Hi hocanon per awte = He'll come by car * Mi martilan per martile = I hammer? with a hammer Kiper '''"without" without an instrument * Mi martilan kiper martile = I hammer without hammer '''Trans "crossing/at the other side of" * Mi te dome swan trans sadake = My house is at the other side of the street * Trans data nade swan otra lande = Crossing that river it's another country Beyon '''"beyond" * Mimen caned (to) beyon urbe = Let's go beyond the city * Womoge kitutim canel beyon Lune = Humankind has never gone beyond the moon '''Exepti "except, appart from, other than" * Mi manqan tute exepti mafes = I eat everything except apples * Tutules hocaned exepti tu = Everyone came except you Prefixes * Ho-''' from ho- correlatives, this particle can also be used to show proximity, usually meaning "here". All of its uses are optional, for example, one may use "canar" as "to come" but to be more clear it's possible to use "hocanar" ** canar = to go --> hocanar = to come ** canendar = to arrive --> hocanendar = to arrive here (usually the listener's "here" because the speaker is always in its own "here") ** lenar = to take (from one place to another) --> holenar = to bring (from one place to here) * 'Law-' from lawa = law shows relation by marriage or similar relationship ** aytise = mother --> lawaytise = mother in law ** lawe = law * 'Disi- '''disseminating, separately ** denar = to give --> disidenar = distribute ** disio = disseminatly ** disiar = disseminate * '''Ex-' ex-, former ** presidante = president --> expresidante = expresident ** exa = former * 'Ki-' "un-" the opposite meaning ** kowmar = to buy --> kikowmar = to sell ** este = east --> kieste = west ** norte = north --> kinorte = south ** kia = opposite (adj) ** kio = contrarily ** sendar = to send --> kisendar = to receive * 'Pre-' before, pre-, long ago in time ** historye = history --> prehistorye = prehistory ** visar = to see --> previsar = to aticipate (to have a vision) ** morne = morning --> premorne = early morning * '''Re- '''to repeat, to do again ** sendar = to send --> resendar = to resend ** kahar = to say --> rekahar = to repeat ** reo --> again * '''Mis- '''to do in incorrectly ** komprenar = to understand --> miskomprenar = misunderstand ** usar = tu use --> misusar --> to misuse ** miso = mistakenly/wrongly * '''Far- from afar ** visar = to see --> farvisatore = television (the object) ** farvise = television * Dosav(a)-''' half-, semi- ** hore = hour --> dosava hore = half an hour * 'Kwasi-' almost, quasi-, pseudo ** nome = name --> kwasinome = pseudnim ** dyose = god --> kwasidyose = demigod ** ihe = son/daughter --> kwasiihe = stepson/daughter '''Suffixes I won't repeat the five verb suffixes, they are explained in the Verbs section * '-abl- '''capable ** visar = to see --> kivisablule = a blind person ** swimar = to swim --> swimabla = that can swim ** ablar = to be able, can ** abla = capable * '-ibl- possible, the passive counterpart of abl ** visibla = visible ** manqar = to eat --> manqibla = edible ** ibla = possible * '-ul-' individual characterized by the root ** Argentine = Argentina --> argentinule = an argentine ** anti = against --> antiule = an oppositor ** fengfa = rich --> fengfule = a rich person ** krone = crown --> kronule = king/queen * '-wen- '''idioma ** Engle = England --> Englewene = English (lang) ** Franse = France --> Franswene = Frencg (lang) ** Cine = China --> Cinwene = Chinese (lang) ** Israele = Israel --> Israelwene = Hebrew ** ''Some languages that can not derived from a place or people may not take -wen- and may not take the -e ending at all *** Esperanto = Esperanto *** Latine = Latin *** Klingon(e) = Klingon * '-aj-' concrete thing or material related to the root ** manqar = to eat; manqe = meal --> manqaje = food ** dulca = sweet --> dulcaje = a sweet/candy ** arbe = tree --> arbaje = wood * '-ez- '''state or abstract quality related to the root ** sundara = beautiful --> sundareze = beauty ** gara = warm; gare = warmth --> gareze = temperature ** ekwala = equal --> ekwaleze = equality ** libra = free --> libreze = freedom ** ule = an individual; uleze = individuality ** ''When you turn an adjective into noun and it already means the quality, -ez- is not necessary: *** fasta = fast --> faste = velocity (=fasteze) * '-il-' tool to do the verb of the root or related to it ** tingajarte = music --> tingajartile = a musical instrument ** ile = tool * '-og-' group of the root ** arbe = tree --> arboge = foresst ** bede = sheep --> bedoge = a flock of sheep ** wome = wome --> womoge = humankind * '-iv-' tendency or inclination to do somthing (not all -ive English words end with this!) ** krear = to create --> kreiva = creative ** kahawrar = to talk --> kahawriva = talkative ** rekahar = to repeat --> rekahiva = repetitive ** imaginar = to imagine --> imaginiva = imaginative * '-ind- '''worthy ** legar = to read --> leginda = read-worthy ** aceptar = to accept --> aceptinda = acceptable (worthy of acceptance) ** xyexar = to thank --> xyexinda = worthy of being thanked * '-eyn- 'recipient or container of the thing or characterized by the root ** male = money --> maleyne = wallet ** kigara = cool/cold --> kigareyne = fridge ** eyne = recipient * '-ist-''' professional of follower of a doctrine ** dente = tooth --> dentiste = dentist ** helsar = to treat/cure --> helsiste = physician/doctor ** pyane = piano --> pyaniste = pianist ** Budha (or Budhe) = Buddha --> budhiste = buddhist * '-ism-' doctrine, idea, religion ** Kristo = Christ --> kristisme = christianity ** Budha = Buddha --> budhisme = buddhism ** Marx(e) = Marx --> marxisme = marxism * '-ator- '''machine, part of machine, or system that does the verb of the root (it's NOT used for people who do a work, -ist- or -ul- are used instead, not even roots should end with -ator if it's for people, in the rare case there is a profession that needs its own ''root then it may and in -ador, but preferably with -ist) ** fasteze = velocity; varyar = to change; fastevaryar = to accelerate --> fastevaryatore ** udanar = to fly --> udanatore = flying machine, aircraft ** winge = wing --> wingudanatore = plane, aircraft with wings ** aspe = blade --> aspudanatore = helicopter ** qiswar = to calculate --> qiswatore = calculator * '-obl- '''mutiplication ** dosobla = double ** sanoblar = to triple ** kwarobla = quadruple ** oblar = to multiply * '-av- 'fraction ** dosave = a half ** sanavar = to divide in three parts ** kwarave = a quarter ** lune = moon/month --> lunave = week ** avar = to divide ** ave = fraction * '-al- 'color ** blode = blood --> blodala = red ** banane = banana --> bananala = yellow ** akaxe = sky --> akaxala = blue ** oranqe = orange --> oranqala = orange ** plante = plant --> plantala = green ** uve = grape --> uvala = purple/violet ** lume = light --> lumala = white ** kilume = darkness --> kilumala = black ** rake = ashes --> rakala = grey ** kafe = coffee --> kafala = brown ** ale = color ** By the way, to say "light blue" or "dark blue" and similar combinations, the word (ki)luma or the prefix (ki)lum- are used: *** lumakaxala = light blue *** kilumakaxala = dark blue *** lumrake = light grey *** lum(a)blodala = pink * '-eg- 'a bigger or stronger counterpart of the root ** lafar = to laugh --> lafegar = to laugh a lot or very hard ** vente = wind --> ventege = a very strong wind ** gara = warm --> garega = hot ** kigara = cool --> kigarega = cold ** ega = big * '-it- 'a smaller or softer counterpart of the root ** lafar = to lough --> lafitar = to smile ** vente = wind --> ventite = a breeze ** lage = lake --> lagite = lagoon ** nade = river --> nadite = stream/creek ** gara = warm --> garita = warm but more temperate ** kigara = cool --> kigarita = cool but more temperate ** safine = ship --> safinite = boat ** ita = small * '-er- 'place ** kowmar = to buy --> kowmere = store ** manqar = to eat --> manqere = restaurant * '-im- 'time, moment, season ** gara = warm --> garime = sommer ** kigara = cool --> kigarime = winter ** flore = flour --> florime = spring ** foyle = leaf; folar = to fall --> foylfolime = autumn * '-ar- 'this infinitive ending can also be used with other endings representing the meaning of the verb if the root itself doesn't express it well (thus the root is rather a noun or adjective than a verb) ** "krone" means "crown", and "kronar" is "to crown", but to say the name of the action one can't go back to "krone" to mean coronation, so one leaves the infinitive ending, thus "kronare" is "coronation". ** martile = hammer; martilar = to hammer --> martilare = hammering (the name of the action) * '-ij- 'a part or particle of the whole or of the material ** sande = sand --> sandije = a grain of sand ** sale = salt --> salije = a grain of salt ** himapate = snow --> himapatije = a snowflake * '-idr-''' leader, ruler, boss ** urbe = city --> urbidre = mayor ** province = province/state --> provincidre = gobernor ** lande = country --> landidre = president or prime minister ** safine = ship --> safinidre = captain * '-ih-' offspring, son ** wome = person/human --> womihe = child ** myawe = cat --> myawihe --> kitten ** faraxe = butterfly --> faraxihe = caterpillar ** kronule = king/queen --> kronulihe = prince/princess * '-is- -ir- '''the first one is for females and the second one for males ** ayte = parent --> aytise = mother; aytire = father ** ampenge = boy/girlfriend --> ampengise = girlfriend; ampengire = boyfriend ** ihe = son/daughter --> ihise = daughter; ihire = son ** ise = a female (of ani species) ** ire = a male (of ani species) * '-ik- 'means science or pseudoscience that studies X field (most word that in English end in -ics and -logy) ** ike = science ** nume = number --> numike = mathematics ** wene = language --> wenike = linguistics ** dyose = god --> dyosike = theology ** helse = health --> helsike = medicine '''Ki- and no-' The word no can be used in a similar way to ki-'' but they are not the same, the first one is the negation of the meaning, while the second one is the opposite meaning. Sometimes both arrive at the same meaning, in those cases ''ki should be used, but no may be used when ki ''does not create the correct meaning or doesn't make sense at all. There are words that could have been created through ''ki, ''but two separate roots have been chosen because either a shorter word was needed (such as for prepositions), a root that started in a vowel was needed (for suffixes such as ''eg and it), or the two words should be different for better understanding (such as pre and pos). '''Short words not worthy of being classified Some words and phrases in many languages like "very", "too", "and", "but", "al least", "still" and so on, are difficult to classify and usually don't follow the same rules. In Terwene that means that these words don't take any ending in their usual form. Here is a list: * He '''and ** Mi manqan pane he trinkan cate = I eat bread and drink tea * '''Or '''inclusive or * '''Xor '''exvlusive or * '''Tan '''but * '''Hen '''very ** Tu swan hen sundara = You are very beautiful * '''Tay too (in the sense of too much) ** Data swan tay ega = That one is too big * Amba '''both * '''Ye '''also, too ** Mi aman wofes, mi aman ye myawes = I love dogs, I love cats too ** Tu manqan pane, ye mi manqan pane = You eat bread, I also eat bread * '''Mas (plus, plu, pli) ** Plus in maths: wan mas dos swan san = one plus two is three ** More and -er in comparison: mi volan mas pane = I want more bread ** Anymore when with no: Mi no mas dorman bonu = I don't sleep well anymore * Mos ** Most and -est in comparison ** Mose '''maximum (noun): Xenos swan mose? = How much is the maximum? ** '''Mosa maximum (adj): Kimosa ose swan deg = The maximum amount is ten ** Moso '''at most: Mi volan moso deg = I want at most ten * '''Kimas ** Minus in math: san kimas dos swan wan = three minus two is one ** Less in comparison: hi swan kimas tala ke tu = she is less tall than you * Kimos ** Least in comparison: Tu swan kimos teliga = You are the least intelligent ** Minime 'minimum (noun): Xenos swan kimos'e? = How much is the minimum? ** Minima '''minimum (adj): Kimosa ose swan deg = The minimum amount is ten ** '''Minimo '''at least: Kimoso deg womes hocanel = At least ten people came * '''Kwasi ** Almost: Mi kwasi canendan = I'm almost arriving ** + no barely: Mi kwasi no dorman = I barely sleep * Ankor ** Still: Hi ankor manqan = He's still eating ** + no yet: Tu ankor no manqel = You haven't eaten yet * Yam ** Already: Mi yam komprenan = I already understand ** Yet: Tu yam manqel hoer ma? = Have you eaten here yet? ** + no no longer: Mi yam ne manqan rowe = I no longer eat meat * Sun '''soon * '''Preroto '''yesterday * '''Horoto '''today * '''Posroto '''tomorrow * '''Roto daily * Lunavo '''weekly * '''Luno monthly * Yaro '''annualy * '''Iven '''even ** Iven tu komprenan date = Even you understand that * '''Jus '''just (recently) ** Mi jus karel so = I just made it * '''Tuy '''immediately ** Hocaned tuy! = Come immediately '''Other vocabulary Animal and human parts * Kepe = extremity, limb (arms, legs, tails, trunks) ** Sorkepe = arm ** Xyakepe = leg ** Kiamamkepe = tail ** Olar = to smell --> olile = nose --> olilkepe = trunk * Visar = to see --> visile = eye * Olar = to smell --> olile = nose * Tingar = to hear --> tingile = ear * Onte = lip ** Ontoge = mouth * Oste = bone * Towfe = hair * Visiltowfe = eyelash * Frente = forehead * Visilfrente = eyebrow * Pyele = skin * Jisme = body * Mane = hand * Kepite = finger, toe * Fute = foot * Kepitedire = nail (dire = shield) * Neke = neck * Maneneke = muñeca * Pensar = to think --> pensile = brain * Towe = head * Towmyene = face * Dile = heart * Dente = tooth Rooms * Rume = room * Cefar = to cook --> cefrume = kitchen * Dormar = to sleep --> dormerume = bedroom * Manqar = to eat --> manqerume = dining room * Limpyar = to wash --> limpyerume = washing room * Banyar = to take a bath --> banyerume = bathroom * Necesar = to need --> necesrume * Vite = life --> vitrume = living room Person, human, man and woman The word for human, man and woman is "wome" which may take a suffix to specify gender. However, even though some languages, like Chinese, have only one word for person/human, I decided to have a separate word for person, since humans are a species, while person is more like an intelligent being. Think about it, would you rather call an Artificial Intelligence which is as smart and concious as a us a human or a person? Would you rather call an intelligent alien a human or a person? Also the word "person" is used for other meanings, such as "juridical person". So, the word for person is "persone". IUPAC nomenclature Alkanes (alkanes), alkenes (alkenes) and alcynes (alkines) use Terwene numbers as prefixes. * Wanalkane = methane * Dosalkene = ethene * Degwanalkine = undecyne Similar prefixes and suffixes are usually created from Terwene's own words. 'Example text' Mars (planet) wikipedia article "Marse (planete). Marse swan kwara planete fro Sole he dosa mas ita planete in Sola Sisteme pos Merkure. So han nome de roma dyose de harbe, he so plurimo swan nomada "Blodala Planete" kos blodaloyda fera oxigaje sor sef myene denan to so blodaloyda oyde xena swan kivehifa inter astres visibla to akela visile. Marse swan petra planete ko kidensa ayreparate, so han myena myazes oyda to Lune te krateres he to Tere te vales, sahares, he pola barfa parates. Marse te rota imege he gara cikle ye swan oyda to tera te, xeno swan kline xena kosan gara cikle. Sor Marse swan Olimpus Monte, mos ega hwomonte he dosa mos tala konada monte in Sola Sisteme, he ye swan Vale Marineris xena swan wan de mos ega vales in Sola Sisteme. Kirofa Nortapola Diprese in norta dosavesfire okupan kwardeg interpaye de planete he iblo swan egega kratere. Marse han dos lunes: Fobose he Deymose, xena swan ita he ko kiregula morfe. Somen iblo swan kaptada astrites, xeno 5261 Eureka, wan Marsa trojane.